


heaven in hiding

by petaldances



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, raihan buys leon a bad dragon that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: Not a lot of things get to Leon anymore, not to the Champion of Galar, but this - he admits inwardly that this intimidates him a little.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 996





	heaven in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> does bad dragon exist in galar? it does now, we're calling it bad garchomp
> 
> hey my twitter is at /hellomxy yell about this ship at me thanks

“So, not even a hint about what you’ve sent me?”

Raihan lays back on his bed in in his room in Hammerlocke, his phone floating in front of him. On the screen is Leon, sitting on his own bed in some hotel room, probably, holding a box.

“Nope. Don’t want to risk spoiling the surprise.”

Leon raises an eyebrow at Raihan from where he sits, but begins opening the box anyway. Raihan grins in anticipation, and it seems like Leon is opening the box all too slowly, he almost wants to tell him to hurry up. Finally, Leon gets the box open, and Raihan watches his expression go from curious to surprised, eyes widening.

“This is... Holy hell, Raihan.”

Raihan’s grin becomes even more wolfish. “Yeah? Whaddya think?”

Leon lets out a laugh of disbelief from Raihan’s screen. “I think you might be crazier than I thought. What even- What _is_ this?” It was a hypothetical question - he can definitely tell what it is.

“What do you think it is, champ?”

Raihan watches Leon take the item from the box and examine it. There’s no delicate way for Leon to put it, it’s a dildo, but it’s the craziest-looking one he’s ever seen - not that he’s seen many. It’s so large and thick in his hand, he can hardly wrap his hand around parts of it. It’s red, with a flared base, and a textured shaft with ridges that lead down into one bulge, and then an even larger one. It’s huge, and it looks inhuman, and he has a feeling that’s probably the point, probably why Raihan sent this to him.

Not a lot of things get to Leon anymore, not to the Champion of Galar, but this - he admits inwardly that this intimidates him a little.

“Fuck, you can barely hold it. That’s gonna look even better inside you than I imagined.”

Leon’s eyes shoot up to the camera, and Raihan laughs. “Why else would I have bought it for you? What, you afraid you won’t be able to take it?” Leon’s eyes narrow at that. Raihan knows that to get Leon to do something, he just has to present it as a challenge, and Leon hates that he falls for it every time. The toy is huge, and he knows it’ll take some work, but he’s not afraid it won’t fit. It’s just... definitely more than what he’s used to.

That’s not necessarily a bad thing though, Leon thinks. It’s just another thing for him to conquer. Besides, he has to admit that it looks like it would feel good, once he gets used to the size.

“I can see you’re interested. Why don’t you try it out for me?” Raihan has a purr to his voice, and it sends a shiver down Leon’s spine. He realizes Raihan must have really thought a lot about this.

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not? We’ve got some time, and I don’t think I can wait any longer to see you use it.”

Leon looks at his phone floating in front of him, and he can see Raihan already half-hard, stroking himself through his shorts. Oh yeah, he’s thought a lot about this.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raihan grins. “There’s lube in the box, too. You’re gonna need a lot of it.”

Leon starts to slide his own shorts and underwear off, pulling them off his legs and throwing them to the side. He’s half-hard himself, already thinking about how he’s about to fuck himself on a phone camera all for his lover to see. All things considered, it’s a thrilling thought. He looks up again and sees Raihan taking off his shorts and underwear, too, and raises an eyebrow.

“What? Just getting comfortable.”

“You’re already enjoying this too much.”

“Of course I am. I’ve been thinking about fucking you with that thing since I first saw it.” Raihan shrugs. “Not quite the same thing, but it works for me.”

Leon scoffs, and takes the bottle of lube out of the box. It’s a small bottle, and he wonders if it’ll be enough. Regardless, he takes the bottle and, before he can use it, he gets the idea to turn around, his ass facing the camera. He looks over his shoulder at Raihan, who’s looking back at him with a curious expression. It’s Leon’s turn to grin, and he winks.

Raihan laughs. “Oh, who’s enjoying this too much now?” His laugh dies off when he watches Leon squeeze some of the lube onto a few of his fingers, and he positions himself so that his chest is on the bed, ass up high for Raihan to see. Leon reaches behind himself, one lubed finger circling his hole before slowly sliding inside with a shaky moan. Raihan inhales sharply at the sight on his phone.

Leon prepares himself for the toy with his fingers, slowly sliding one finger in and out of himself until he gets accustomed to the feeling, and then adds another. There’s a slight burn, there’s always a slight burn even though he feels like he should be used to it from both of their fingers as well as Raihan’s cock at this point. It doesn’t take long at all for him to adjust to the feeling, though, and he makes a show out of fingering himself open for Raihan, eyes closed and softly moaning.

He opens his eyes and looks at the screen on his phone, at Raihan, his hand wrapped around his own cock and stroking along in time with Leon’s fingers moving in and out of himself.

“Fuck, Leon,” Raihan moans. “You look so good like that. Wanna fuck you to prepare you for that toy.” Watching Leon finger himself, just touching himself in general, is always such a delight for Raihan. This is by far not the first time they’ve done this over video chat, or late at night on the phone listening to the other getting off.

Leon’s cock, hard and untouched, throbs at the thought of Raihan fucking him and then immediately taking that monstrous toy after, but his fingers will have to do for now. He removes his fingers, figuring he’s just as prepared as he’ll ever be, and sits back up on the bed. Leon takes the bottle of lube and practically pours it on the toy, knowing he’s going to need plenty. Raihan bites his bottom lip, feeling like he’s going to burst in anticipation of what’s to come.

“Mm, so good for me. You’re killin’ me here, I might cum before you even get the toy inside you.” Leon feels Raihan’s words and praise go straight to his cock. He’s always been the chattier one between the two, the dirty talker, the one whose filthy words and low voice make Leon a mess under him.

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Leon makes sure the head of the large, bulging toy is sufficiently coated in lube, and steadies it on the bed below him. He raises himself above it, takes a deep breath, and starts to lower himself on the toy. Then, just to make a show of it, Leon turns his head to look at Raihan over his shoulder, making eye contact through half-lidded eyes.

It’s probably the sexiest thing Raihan has ever seen, and he moans loudly, unable to keep his hips from fucking into his hand as if he were fucking the man in front of him. The sight makes Leon want _more_ , and he almost forgets the size of the object he’s trying to slide inside himself, sitting down on the toy a little more, a little quickly, wincing at the brief pain.

“Easy, champ,” Raihan coos, “It’s not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.”

The toy’s shaft isn’t much thicker than Raihan himself is, but it still takes Leon by surprise. Even though the lube makes it easier, it still takes a moment for Leon to adjust. Only a moment, though, as soon enough he finds himself riding just the shaft, right above the first bulge. It quickly goes from slightly painful, to kinda weird but nice, to feeling amazing, and he’s barely got it inside of him. Leon wants to know how the rest of it feels, wants to see just how full he can get. Raihan desperately wants to know, too.

Leon steels himself, then lowers himself further, the first bulge quickly sliding inside of him, and he gasps and lets out a loud, choked moan when the toy all at once fills him and hits somewhere deep inside him that makes him see stars. He becomes suddenly desperate for that feeling again, and pulls the toy out before plunging it back in, and then again, and _again_. It feels incredible, he feels so full every time he slides the toy back in, and as his legs begin to grow tired of riding the toy he lets himself fall back with his chest flat on the bed, ass in the air with one hand grabbing the toy by the base and thrusting it in and out.

Raihan watches the scene in front of him, Leon looking wild and needy and desperate. He always knows how to quickly make Leon a moaning, whimpering mess with his cock, but this feels like something entirely different, all desperation and need, greedily taking the toy in and out. Raihan groans and strokes himself faster, thoroughly enjoying the scene just for him, cock leaking in his hand.

“Fuck, you’re taking it so good for me. Does it feel good?”

Leon just lets out a few more strangled moans. “S-So good, it’s so good, Raiha- _aaaan_...” His hand keeps moving the toy in and out, just above the last bulge. He lays into the bed, face almost pressed into the mattress to free his other hand to grab his cock, stroking in time with the toy moving in and out of his ass. “Raihan, Raihan, want more-“

Raihan is full on fucking his hand now, unable to keep himself from cursing and moaning at the sight in front of him. “Take it then, Leon, fuck, take all of it for me, let me see you-“

Leon pulls the toy out and thrusts it all the way in, and he sobs, slight pain and a lot of pleasure mixing together. Raihan curses, having to stop touching himself before he cums at the very sight of Leon roughly fucking himself with the toy and the sounds of him sobbing and crying out Raihan’s name.

He’s much louder like this than he usually is when it’s just the two of them, and Raihan makes a mental note to keep that toy around as a real treat for Leon, on nights he really wants to drive him crazy.

Leon’s whole body shakes when he approaches his limit far quicker, more sudden than what he’s used to, and he’s reduced to incoherent moaning and babbling as his peak approaches. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, please, _please_ , I-“ He roughly slams the toy back inside himself and his mouth hangs open, letting out a soundless scream as his orgasm hits him hard, cum dribbling over his hand and onto the sheets below him.

“Mm, yeah, good boy, just like that,” Raihan purrs, hoping Rotom has been getting screenshots of the whole thing, but especially that last part. Leon pulls the toy out of himself, slowly, and drops it on the bed. He weakly raises his head up and makes sure to look right at Raihan when he reaches behind himself again, spreading himself and very, very easily sliding two fingers inside a sloppy, sticky mess of a lubed hole, showing Raihan just what a mess the toy has made of him.

Raihan was wrong earlier; _that_ is one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen, and he groans Leon’s name as he suddenly hits his own peak, cum dripping onto his bare chest and nearly reaching where he has his hoodie pulled up. Raihan shudders through his orgasm, not even realizing he closed his eyes when he opens them again to see that Leon’s Rotom has moved from showing his whole body to focusing on his blissed out face, laying on his side and staring at the camera with half-lidded eyes.

“Well, you certainly showed me.” Raihan laughs breathlessly. “Should have known better than for the Champion of Galar to be unable to rise to the challenge.”

Leon just makes a content noise and closes his eyes, a small smile on his face. Raihan gets up to get something to clean himself off with, and only a few minutes pass before he comes back to the sound of Leon gently snoring. He laughs again, telling his Rotom to end the call. The screen turns to black, and the phone falls on the bed.

Raihan makes a note to himself to send Leon more surprises soon.


End file.
